runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ivan Victrov
Ivan Victrov was a male Werewolf from Canifis. He lived from years 112 to 144 of the Fifth Age. Biography Despite being a Werewolf, Ivan, with help from Vampyre mages, managed to cross the River Salve and travel as far away as Kandarin before coming home. He spread the influence of Zamorak, and managed to overthrow the government of Falador, even though it was immediately replaced with another Saradominist government. Early Life Ivan was born from a well-off family in Canifis. His father was secretly an agent of Lord Drakan of Morytania. His mother was a professional chef who specialized in cooking human recipes, even though they were hard to find in a human-unfriendly land such as Morytania. As Ivan grew, he became more an more influential, due to his father's secret, but powerful political position. At the age of 16, Ivan was already a strong influence for the entire village. At the age of only 17, he was appointed to the council, making his father very proud. First Steps in Power Ivan's father managed to influence Lord Drakan to aid Ivan's political power. Ivan got secret help and influence from the Nobility at Meiyerditch, and eventually gained so much support that he was elected as Mayor of Canifis. However, Drakan, after seeing how Ivan's influence could spread Morytanian power, had planned an assignment for him. The Spread of Zamorakian Influence To the shock of the entire village, Ivan stepped down as Mayor of Canifis at the age of 19, appointing an older, but less influential politician to take his place. He was specially invited to Lord Drakan's palace in Meiyerditch. Upon arriving, he was catered to until his meeting with one of Drakan's secret agents. He was given the task of spreading Zamorakian influence throughout lands to the west. This would rally support to prepare for an invasion once troops were sufficient. Ivan accepted. With the help of Vampyre mages, Ivan managed to cross the river salve and enter the lands of Morytania. Throughout this journey, he was never to enter his wolf form unless in a life or cover-threatening situation, and he was not to directly advocate Morytanian spread until a Morytanian invasion took place. He managed to get into the University of Misthalin in Varrock, where he got Arcane degrees in Politics and Magic, and Doctorate degrees in Herblore, Summoning, and Psychology, and a Master's degree in Runecrafting by the age of 25. He funded his studies by running a business that made Blood and Death runes. This business was illegitimate, because running such a business required a government permit that was rarely issued to followers of Zamorak. Ivan destroyed any potential political career when he became a Priest of Zamorak in a Zamorakian temple in the far South-east Corner of Varrock. Even though this area was a ghetto, Ivan funded for the building and the surrounding area to have beautiful re-decorations, which rallied support for Zamorak. After a year, Ivan had attracted hundreds of followers with his sermons that taught how "Strength through Chaos" could mean "Strength through trial". This took many followers from the government-controlled Church of Saradomin. Exiled from Misthalin Sensing the threat to his power, the 17 year old King Roald ordered a Top Secret degree to kill Ivan. But during meditation, Ivan sensed that the Saradomin government wanted his life. He knew that men were waiting for him on all four exits from town. He sensed that Saradominist-hired assassins were coming to finish tier mission. With an extremely powerful magical spell, Ivan destroyed a street of the city and used the sewers to escape to Edgeville. Because he was in hiding, he could not run his business. It eventually went bankrupt, leaving him without a source of income. Subtle Spread of Global Influence Ivan quickly left Edgeville, knowing that Misthalin assassins would find him there after time. He eventually settled in Falador. It was there where he met the unheard of, but hopeful Abyssal Metal band Ogre Corpse. Ivan agreed to help them reach their goal of fame. Ivan had the honor of publishing some of their first albums, which could eventually be heard playing in taverns as far as Misthalin or Kandarin. However, King Vallance sensed that this music was spreading Zamorakian influence. The band was now based in Catherby, but Ivan's residence was still in Falador. A murder was committed by a person hired by the White Knights, and Ivan was framed for the crime. Incarceration, Escape, and Rebuilding At the age of 30, Ivan was sent to a maximum security prison in Port Sarim. This was before the prison gained policies against "teasing prisoners", so people often came in to taunt the prisoners with magic. One day, a person made the mistake of using a fire spell against Ivan. Ivan used a special kind of spell to catch the attack and throw it back at the mage who attacked him in a more powerful form. The spell destroyed the bars and killed the mage who was taunting him. He then killed the other mages who were taunting the other prisoners and took their runes. He freed every prisoner who he sensed was a follower of Zamorak, and he caused a prison break. When he heard the news, Vallance immediately reacted by sending a strike team of White Knights to contain and quell the riot, along with specially requesting to kill Ivan. An army was sent to try to recapture the army of escaped prisoners. The White knights quickly killed or recaptured all but on prisoner. King Vallance was somewhat angry and somewhat terrified that there was no report of Ivan's body being found after the battle. Betrayed A trade ship was found docked Karamja where all the traders had been brutally mauled. As the deaths were investigated, Ivan had already made it through Brimhaven and into Ardougne, where he began to spread Zamorakian influence once again as a Priest of Zamorak. With his incredible talent in public speaking and his persuasive "Strength through trial" sermons, he gained the influence of hundreds of people throughout Kandarin. The King, Mortus, who was an open Zamorakian and a quadriplegic who depended on his aid, Lathas, to care for him, thought Ivan was an enemy. Even though his government controlled church was Zamorakian, none of his preachers had the talent of Ivan, they always taught the blunt "Strength through chaos" doctrine, and they were government puppets. Not wanting to lose favor, he kept his plan to kill Ivan a secret. He spent millions in gold to buy a Rocnar for his plans. Replacement of the Kandarin Nobility One day, minutes after finishing a sermon, Ivan was kidnapped by Mortus' Elite Mages, who used a spell to make him invisible and inaudible as they carried him to the castle. When Ivan reached the castle, he was thrown into the Rocnar's pen, where King Mortus would personally see his death. But as he was falling he used a telekinetic spell to pull the King's bodyguard into the pen with him. The warrior landed closer to the Rocnar, where he was eaten rather quickly, giving Ivan time to reach a doorway that led to the pen, where the Rocnar could not fit. Angered, the King ordered Lathas to get the sword from the pen and kill Ivan. Lathas refused. After a short argument, Ivan looked up from the doorway and suggested that Lathas take the throne by pushing Mortus into the Rocnar pit. Lathas hesitated, then took off Mortus' crown and slowly let his chair hover towards the pen. Mortus started calling for his aide, but it was too late. Lathas gained power by creating a Saradominist government, even though he secretly remained a Zamorakian. Interestingly, the only people who remained faithful to Zamorak were those who attended Ivan's church. Ivan Victrov was never seen in Kandarin again. A Break from the Mission Ivan assumed a new identity as Dr. Suroth Magous and eventually settled in Taverley, where he founded a general store business that expanded until it had branches all throughout Gielinor. He made millions of gold and eventually had a mansion constructed with a magical shield surrounding it. The house had several secret rooms in the basement, such as a Chapel to Zamorak, a dungeon, an oubliette, etc. Eventually, through his research, he created a ghost avatar that could literally run his business for him. This gave him more leisure time. Eventually, his accountant, Mason Kryalson, a direct descendant of Shyriak Kryal, discovered his true identity. Mason sold this secret to King Vallance for three million gold. Ivan quickly discovered this, but did not react immediately. Instead, he announced that later that night, he would give a speech on the life and death of Shyriak Krayl followed by a brief seminar on the magics he studied. He invited his accountant to the speech. After he gave the speech and the teaching, he asked his accountant to stay for a few minutes and help clean up. Mason agreed. While he was helping with it, the doctor used a spell to bind him, and then interrogated him. He concluded that the White Knights were waiting for him to deactivate the magical shield to let the guests out. (not quite finished, I'll finish it later)